Contentment
by blumoone
Summary: Time continues to pass and yet Pam and Tara know no greater contentment than the thought of spending eternity in one another's arms.


**A/N: It's been a while but I'm back with this little one-shot for your reading pleasure. Please drop a few lines and let me know what you think! **

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

><p>Pam's lily white fingers traced light patterns against the smooth, midnight kissed skin of her sleeping lover. A soft, contented sigh fell from bee-stung lips and she smiled. This was nice, she had to admit and if her heart still beat in her cold chest, it might agree as well. Over one hundred years of being tied emotionally and physically to her Maker, Eric Northman and now, to know this. This incandescent happiness with her progeny, it was indescribably. And she knew Tara felt the same way because of the bond that steadily pulsed between them. Her lover had known a hard life and that had been the cause of her equally hard exterior but Pam delighted in peeling back the layers and discovering the usually unseen components that made up Tara Thornton; something she knew that her lover likewise relished in concerning her.<p>

Obsidian eyes suddenly shot open and the instant reanimation of Tara's body drew a sharp gasp from the younger vampire's throat. Pam placed a reassuring palm to her progeny's chest, sending a current of calm through the bond, absentmindedly running the fingers of her other hand through Tara's jet black mane until the tension in her body slowly abated.

"Thank you," Tara rasped. Even after all this time being vampire, she never had gotten used to the sudden shock of her body coming back to life each night fall. Pam shook her head and several errant wisps of golden curls fell over her shoulders as she pressed a soft kiss to her Child's cocoa dusted lips.

"Thank _you,_" she mouthed against the smooth tepid flesh and Tara chuckled lowly, draping an arm around her Maker's shoulders.

"What you thankin' me for, hmm?"

Pam rolled her eyes at her progeny and the salacious tone that spilled from her mouth even as her newly awakened body responded and her mind hit rewind to the events of the night before. "Oh I have my reasons," she said vaguely, a sparkle of mischief shining in her cerulean eyes.

"That right?" Tara said with a smirk, "Well I got plenty more where those reasons might have come from." Night kissed fingers slid up the smooth expanse of Pam's back and the blond shuddered with the anticipation of the delicious wetness that was sure to pool at her core if Tara continued with her ministrations.

"If I didn't move from here for a thousand years," Pam murmured, her voice pitched higher than normal as what tended to happen when she was utterly content, "That would be all right."

The darker skinned vampire's face split into a grin and her Maker would never grow bored seeing that expression for her Child had known so much pain and heartache over her few human years. The fact that _she_ could put that smile there would have made her heart skip a beat if it still functioned accordingly.

"Marry me."

Now _that _she hadn't been expecting. Pam's ice blue eyes widened and she pulled back from her progeny so that she could see her face a little better. Every fiber in her being seemed paralyzed and for just a moment she feared that her previously uttered words had been spoken into being and she really _couldn't_ move. But that was the least of it, wasn't it? For Tara hadn't just uttered the two words that her brain had somehow fooled her ears into hearing.

"What did you just say?" Her voice sounded foreign even to her own ears. But then again, shock could do that to you.

"I said, marry me," Tara repeated, her dark gaze hard and unwavering, her voice strong and serious. She wanted there to be no confusion, no miscommunication. No doubts. No questions. She loved her Maker. Loved her more than she had ever loved anyone. More than she had loved Naomi. More than she had loved Eggs. Hell, she loved Pam more than she would have loved her next breath had she still breathed. Loved her more than she loved the first pull of blood from a live victim when she was starved. It was a love that she couldn't put into words but knew that she couldn't live without.

"M-marry you?" Pam was still in a state shock. Tara had just fucking _proposed_ to her. Of all things that could have fallen from her progeny's mocha dusted mouth, a marriage proposal was certainly of the last she would have been expecting. Right before a request to be a released.

"That's what I said," Tara murmured, fighting with the smile that threatened to tug at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help the amusement though. Pam looked so adorable at a loss for words. The emotions flitting through the bond were mingled threads of incredulity and nervousness and Tara was quite pleased with herself. "Did you want me to get down on one knee and show you with a diamond ring? I mean, we could do that too but I was kinda enjoying your arms around me."

"Tara, you're serious? You want me to marry you?" The blonde vampire was pretty sure she must have looked similar to what a fish might have looked like gasping for oxygenated water but she didn't give a shit. No one had proposed to her since before her parents had shipped her off to America. And no one had wanted to wed a whore afterwards. After Eric had turned her she had been so in love with being vampire and her allegiance to the one who had made her such, the notion of loving another never crossed her mind. She would have laughed such a thought off.

Until Tara.

"As a heart attack," her progeny answered promptly, reaching out to absently toy with a lock of Pam's curls.

"But why? We're going to spend eternity together anyway. And our bond is stronger than any marriage, you know that."

Tara nodded, still sifting the golden tresses of her Maker between her ebony fingers, "I know. Maybe I like the idea of seeing you walk down the aisle dressed in white. Maybe I like the idea of exchanging vows and hearing you say 'I do'. Maybe I like the idea of being the only one in almost two hundreds to put a ring on it."

Pam snorted and shook her head, blinking rapidly to quell the blood tears that had welled beneath her lashes from falling. "You're so fucking lame Tara."

"You still owe me an answer though," her progeny chuckled, "So how 'bout it? You gonna let me make you Mrs. Pamela Thornton unless you wanted to me to take _your_ last name? But then again, Tara Mae Swynford de Beaufort sounds _too _much like a character from Gone with the Wind don't it? I'm already named after the fucking plantation as it is."

"Yes," Pam murmured softly, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Fuckin' A," Tara said with a wide smile before crashing her lips against Pam's in a searing kiss. Pam broke the kiss first, fangs dropped so that brushed the plump flesh of her lower lip. There was a look of mingled playfulness and desire swimming in the depths of her ceruleans blues as she regarded her lover; her _fiancée._

"You _did_ get me a diamond though, right?"

Tara threw back her head and laughed; a deep, soulful laugh. Oh, she loved her Maker.


End file.
